


Beautiful Things

by Fitzrove



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Endeavour Morse, Episode: s07e01 Oracle, First Kiss, Kissing, Love at First Sight, M/M, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, Seduction, and it's his ruin, on Morse's part, that man falls in love too easily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fitzrove/pseuds/Fitzrove
Summary: Morse's charming new friend (or old, as he claims to be) visits him one night with a bottle of wine and a mouth full enough of pretty words to make his head spin. Coming as a surprise to no-one but himself, Morse is unable to resist.AKA: What definitely would've happened in the episode if Jim Strange hadn't interrupted (until later).
Relationships: Endeavour Morse/Ludo Talenti
Comments: 16
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

Morse couldn’t deny he was surprised to have Ludo showing up at his door that night, with a bottle of something proper instead of the comparably cheap off-brand he’d put away somewhere himself, but he definitely was surprised at the fact that he found the company very welcome. He’d been fully prepared to spend that night scraping plaster off the walls, losing himself in the opera he’d chosen to play on the background. However, it’d been a while since he’d had the opportunity to talk to someone who seemed genuinely interested in what he thought and felt, and even though Ludo was much too adventurous to be described as merely _pleasant_ , he seemed to bring something vibrant with him whenever he crossed paths with Morse.

Conversation came easily, even when it eventually turned to the evidence photographs Morse had somewhat haphazardly spread around the moment he’d got home that night. Ludo’s voice didn’t waver, but Morse thought he saw something unusually haunted behind his eyes as he recounted the story of the girl with the St Christopher. It sent Morse’s brain on a downward slope even as half of his mind was still engaged in the conversation, of how it being a case of robbery after all would likely come to change everything they’d been able to pin down about the towpath so far, and also made him wonder what sort of necklace would have prompted an attack like that. It wasn’t like Molly Andrews was particularly well-off, or associated with the sort, so it might’ve been about sentimental value, unless there was some other suspect they’d overlooked all along. He’d just need to -

“I think that’s why I’m drawn to the beautiful things in life”, Ludo said softly, drawing Morse out of the thought, and even though the shift felt a tad jarring, he couldn’t find it in himself to be frustrated when Ludo looked at him with his hazel eyes. Morse knew he wasn’t much of any use in comforting someone, especially when faced with something from the past, but the look in Ludo’s eyes told him that it wasn’t comfort he was looking for. It was a bit curious, almost, sort of hard to tell _what_ it was all about. Morse didn’t know what to say to that, so he just nodded, taking another sip of his drink.

“Like music”, Ludo continued. “Art, women. I suppose it’s much the same with you, isn’t it?”

He took a step closer, motioning for Morse to give him his glass so he could fill both of theirs again. It didn’t make much sense to resist, even though Morse did hope to do most of that night’s drinking with the undoubtedly much better wine that Ludo had brought.

“You could say so”, Morse said, watching as Ludo’s elegant fingers worked the bottle open. “With the job being what it is sometimes. People you can’t help, others that get away when they shouldn’t.”

It was almost funny, the way he only realised after he’d said the words that he’d never really shared them with anyone before. He’d come close with Thursday, sure, all the way back when Morse was still almost straight out of Carshall Newtown and they were standing on a college rooftop after his most twisted case so far, Thursday telling him to hold on to music as a lifeline. But that was another time, long gone by, and Morse wasn’t sure any of them could ever go back to how things had been back then. It wasn’t like it could happen overnight, even if they had managed to uproot an amazingly widespread weed-root of corruption during one morning that had gone by like a flash, both begun and over with so fast that it was disorienting.

“Exactly”, Ludo said. “Ideally, the work of the day should match the pleasures of the night. Which is why I’m here with you.”

Morse couldn’t help but smile as Ludo handed him the freshly refilled glass, and gladly joined him when he raised his own. It definitely wasn’t as refined as the garden party with the quartet had been, standing next to the half-scraped walls of what would hopefully, in time, become Morse’s sitting room, but it was something, and Morse found himself quite enjoying it. His shoulders were starting to ache from reaching further up all the time anyway, so it was a good enough idea to take a bit of a break.

“To beautiful things”, Ludo said, eyes meeting Morse’s, mouth curved into the wide grin Morse had come to expect from him. In his essence, Ludo was a man full of life, and Morse couldn’t help but feel pulled towards that charm, the smooth way he would hear no buts when he knew what he wanted. To be entirely honest, it was quite attractive. Morse was sure Ludo would have no trouble having any woman he desired, in Oxford or otherwise, and while it made Morse a tad insecure, he was just as unable to resist his magnetic pull as anyone.

“Not that there are much of them here, as of yet”, Morse said, after having emptied nearly half his glass in silence. “I’m still working on it.”

Ludo looked at him as if he couldn’t believe his ears, brows raised and head tilted. He set down his glass to put a hand on Morse’s shoulder, and while it was surprising, Morse didn’t think much of it. Southern Europe, right, with the casual touches. It was nothing odd, and they’d been friendly enough for so long that Ludo thought it natural. In a way, it felt like a compliment.

“You sell yourself short”, Ludo said. “I think you’re one of the most beautiful men I’ve seen since setting foot in the British Isles.”

Morse didn’t have time to process the warm shock of the words properly, because before it had even raised a dark blush onto his cheeks, Ludo had snatched the drink off his hand and pushed him against the nearest wall, one second just hot breath and the scent of an expensive cologne in the air and then all soft, demanding lips on his. Ludo pulled away for long enough to let Morse gasp for breath, before leaning back in and pressing his lips against his chin, bringing up a hand to rest it on the side of his throat and tilt his head up.

“It’s the eyes”, Ludo said, in a husky tone between wet kisses pressed against Morse’s throat. He shoved his hips closer, and a shiver ran down Morse’s spine, something that left his skin electrified and the air around them seeming to rattle with static. Morse let out a stifled groan, lifting his hands to put them on Ludo’s shoulders, pulling him even closer to finally kiss him back.

He’d never kissed a bearded man before, felt nothing beyond some morning-after stubble, and the coarseness of it mixed with the silk-smooth way Ludo let his hands roam Morse’s body, caressing his sides as he kept him close, was enough to drive Morse crazy. He reached out with his tongue, in his desperation, and was swiftly informed of the fact that Ludo was a master of the art of French kisses. It had his stomach dropping, his pulse racing, and by the time Ludo pulled away from him, Morse was a complete, panting mess.

“You’re even more beautiful like this, _caro_ , darling”, Ludo said, his face all smile again, hair tousled and lips red as he took a step back as if to inspect Morse. Morse frowned a little at that, but was quickly consoled by a hand coming to rest on the small of his back.

“Now, if the master of the house would oblige me, I’d very much like to see what you plan on doing with the bedroom.”

“It’s just a mattress on the floor”, Morse gasped. “But Ludo, please, _please_ -”

“Don’t worry. We’ll see to it”, Ludo said, guiding Morse forward with his hand. “Tell me, have you been with a man before?”

Morse hesitated for a second, but when Ludo’s hand slid lower, to cop a gentle feel of his arse, he couldn’t not answer. The alternative would’ve been to bite through his lip lying, and he was much too far gone for that. Ludo must’ve known too, because his expression wasn’t as much questioning as it was expectant.

“Yes”, Morse said, only trembling a little when Ludo leaned close to kiss him just below his ear in thanks. “I may not be as much of a man of the world as you, but I’m not completely inexperienced with love. Or other things, for that matter.”

“And I wasn’t saying you were”, Ludo murmured, lips against his neck again, the feel of his voice rumbling where Morse’s hand had found its way onto his chest absolutely _heavenly_. “I just like to be sure, love, please don’t pout.”

"I'm not", Morse said, with a half-laugh that turned into a frown when he didn't know what else to do with his face. It was easy to let it melt away, though, as Ludo's hand found its way back up his body, and he took Morse by the wrist.

" _Tesoro_ ", Ludo said, lifting Morse's hand and pressing his lips against the back of it, then his palm. His eyes were half-lidded, the gaze dark and heavy, and Morse couldn't help but shiver at the feeling of being _touched_ like that for the first time in months, by someone with big, friendly hands, steady and tender all at once. "Bedroom. Please."

"Of course", Morse choked out, and took Ludo's hand properly. The gentle squeeze back that he got as he started to lead the man into the next room made his head spin and his heart flutter, almost like he was a lot drunker than he actually was.

They made it all the way to Morse's mattress on the floor before Ludo went for the zipper of his overalls, looking at him with wonder in his eyes as he slipped them off Morse's shoulders. He only wore a vest beneath, which gave Ludo the chance to put his hands on his bare shoulders, making Morse shiver with the sharp contrast of the chilly air and the insistent warmth of his skin. Not to mention how soft and curious Ludo's fingers were as they dipped lower again, pulling him close by the waist and slipping a leg between his knees.

"You've had many lovers, I expect", Ludo said, hand going up to hold Morse's neck on one side as he kissed the other once again. "So tell me. How shall I have you?"

Morse simply stared in stunned silence, fighting the scorching red that was quickly spreading across his cheeks, only managing to let out a vague hum in response. Ludo smiled.

"Sorry, I forget. You're not as open about these things in England", he whispered, lips tracing Morse's ear in apology. "I think I'd rather like to see your face, _mio caro_ , when we make love. Would it please you?"

" _Yes_ ", Morse choked out, running his hands down Ludo's chest, clinging to the man like he was the final anchor and lifeline there was before a depthless sea of _want_. "Please. Take your shirt off."

"Perhaps I must", Ludo said, with that infuriatingly charming grin and laugh again, and pulled away to start stripping himself. "But only if you do away with the rest of your clothing. I want to see you."

Morse tried not to be shy about his body as he wriggled out of the boilersuit, but he couldn't help but feel a little insecure and overwhelmed when he compared his pale, gangly limbs to the tanned expanse of skin and dark fuzzy hair that Ludo revealed when he pulled his shirt off. Even though seeing how strong and _whole_ he looked made Morse a little hesitant to shed his vest and pants, it wasn't like stopping midway through undressing would've made much sense. It would have to do.

He was a little surprised, _delighted_ , even, when Ludo turned around and let out a small gasp of obvious appreciation when he laid eyes on Morse again. Ludo wasted no time crawling over to Morse again, pulling him close to his chest and kissing him, his hands coming up to tug gently at Morse's hair. Morse panted against the kiss, dizzy with how good it felt to be _wanted_ like that.

"You're _perfect_ ", Ludo positively _purred_ , as he gently pushed Morse down to get him to lie on his back, and Morse's heart jumped a little at the fiery look in his eyes. He reached up to bring his hands to Ludo's cheeks, and the man laughed softly at having Morse map out his bearded jaw, dip his fingers behind Ludo's ears and to the back of his neck before he went in for a kiss once more.

"Lie back, my love. I'll take care of you", Ludo mumbled, breath wet against Morse's neck, before he grabbed Morse by the waist and held him close as he trailed kisses down his neck and then his chest, some dry and teasing, others warm and all-consuming. Morse tried to breathe deep and ignore the desperate ache taking root in the pit of his stomach, but he found his resolve crumbling when Ludo's dark eyes met his once more, the man's hands on Morse's thighs and his lips pressed against the sensitive skin of his lower stomach.

"Ludo, please", Morse whispered. Ludo only grinned as his hands went up, cupping Morse's behind. He looked up at Morse, lids heavy, and ignored the way Morse's hips bucked up, desperate for a proper touch.

"You're like a pale autumn rose", Ludo said, as if contemplating something deeply philosophical, and Morse felt his face prickle with an indescribable emotion, a cross between pleasure and embarrassment. "Full of delicate and sensual beauty, but not without thorns when you need them. Strong and unbroken."

With each word, Ludo's lips went lower, until Morse was shivering with how _close_ he was. Then, he took Morse's cock into his mouth without warning, making Morse let out a strangled yelp.

"Oh, _Christ_ ", Morse panted, skin hot all over, as Ludo swallowed him down with ease, beard scratching his thighs as he moved up and down. As if that wasn't enough, Ludo's hand slid between his legs to stroke the skin behind his bollocks, gentle but insistent. He only paused to reach for something Morse hadn't realised he'd even left by the mattress, and when his fingers returned, they were slick with something cool, but not uncomfortably so.

Ludo pulled back to breathe, which was good, since Morse would've probably got off then and there if that treatment had gone on for much longer. He didn't give Morse much of a break, however, since it only took a moment for his fingers to keep up their movements, eventually sliding even further back. And suddenly, there was a gentle pressure as Ludo slipped a finger inside him.

"You're - _ngh_ ", Morse managed, even as Ludo eased his finger deeper, almost touching the spot that made Morse see stars, but not quite. " _Please_. I'm not made of glass."

"So demanding", Ludo said, his tone almost chastising. "I want you to be ready, mio caro. It's no good to either of us if I hurt you."

He added another finger, drawing a strangled whine out of Morse, then a sigh, then a sharp gasp when his fingers brushed over his prostate.

"Maybe I _want_ to be hurt", Morse hissed, as there was a third finger, but no release in sight. "For God's sake, I need you. Will you please just -"

The pressure was suddenly gone, making Morse let out a mournful cry, but Ludo leaned close to kiss him, calming him a little. Soon enough, there were hands beneath his thighs again, hoisting his hips up.

"I can hurt you, if you want to", Ludo said, sliding his cock inside Morse, so slow that it felt like outright torture. It made him whimper, but didn't stop him from rocking his hips against Ludo's, to get _something_ good out of it, even if it was initially tinted with a twinge of pain. "But never like this. I may be many things, _bello_ , but an inattentive lover is not one of them."

Morse just about managed to nod in answer, before Ludo pulled back, only to push inside again, slow like a wave washing over him. He brought a hand up, tugging at Morse's hair, and Morse groaned in frustration, wrapping his legs around Ludo's hips.

"I'm ready", Morse whispered, voice rough, heels digging into Ludo's back in a desperate attempt to get him to press closer again. "Just _fuck me_. Please."

"As you wish", Ludo said, pressing a gentle kiss on the corner of Morse's mouth, before he finally started moving properly, hands twisted in Morse's hair as Morse clung onto him with all he had, to keep him close enough.

The next thrust was sharp, accompanied by Ludo grazing his teeth against the sensitive outer shell of Morse's ear, before actually biting him a little. It made Morse cry out, arching his back and lifting his hips up to crash them against Ludo's, which made the man hum in approval. He traced a hand down Morse’s cheek, before gently lifting his chin to get him to meet his eyes. It was altogether too much, the way Ludo’s wide chest pressed down against him, how he was holding himself up just enough to still move, but made no effort to hide the fact that this was an embrace, something he was drinking in and _savouring_. Ludo seemed determined to touch him, hold him close and let their bodies slot together, and all the while, he was either looking at Morse with his hazy dark bedroom eyes or trailing messy kisses down his neck. It was maddening, and Morse couldn’t help but let broken moans slip from his lips as he was pressed deeper into the mattress, again and again and again. He spread his legs the best he could, to get some relief from the fire that had started with the very first kiss he'd got that night. Ludo was now spreading it throughout his body with his lips and the tips of his fingers, and Morse couldn't help but cling to him and sink into the feeling, letting it consume him.

Morse didn’t remember if Ludo had ever looked at him like this across a classroom or a pub back in their college days, or if Morse had then made the mistake of staring at him a little too long - with a body like that, it wouldn’t be too unlike him - or whether he’d even really met the man before, if their running into each other was either much more or much less of a coincidence than it initially seemed. He didn’t really care at this point, because now Ludo was reaching a hand between them and letting it dip lower, petting Morse’s stomach until he was squirming.

“You’re much more hairy than it would seem”, Ludo whispered, his relentless pace growing even more erratic. Morse could feel both their heartbeats even as he raised an eyebrow and took a wavering breath, wrapping his legs around Ludo’s waist to get a hold of _some_ sort of anchor, to avoid slipping out of the moment and into some separate blissful plane of existence entirely.

“Huh”, he managed, and Ludo laughed at him, that wide grin of his making Morse frown a little. He was _trying_.

“Not a college boy anymore”, Ludo said, brushing a stray curl of hair away from Morse’s forehead, before bringing his hand back down to rest it on Morse’s lower stomach, just a bit too far up from where Morse wanted it, caressing him and driving him mad. “I quite adore it. _Mi ganzo_ , _un bel pezzo d’uomo_. My darling. I think I've tormented you long enough.”

Before Morse knew it, Ludo's hand was around his cock, his grasp firm as he drove his hips even deeper than he had before. Morse brought his hands up to Ludo's cheeks once more, pulling him in for a kiss, and promptly let the warmth surrounding him finally overwhelm him, gasping as he came all over Ludo's stomach and his gently insistent hand. His heart hadn't yet stopped pounding before Ludo collapsed on him, his cock throbbing inside Morse as there was a sudden flood of warmth deep inside him.

Morse felt his face flush as Ludo slid a hand down his arm in the sweet, golden aftermath, taking Morse's hand into his own and caressing his fingers as he brought it up to his lips to press a bearded kiss on his palm, then to the back of his hand. Then, he pushed himself up, letting Morse get a good look at his tired smile and his dark hair that was now dishevelled in an unfairly dreamy and lovely manner, before rolling off him and lying down by his side.

They spent a moment holding each other in silence, Morse's heart still racing and his skin warm all over, although he was growing increasingly aware of the cooling mess between his thighs. It was easy to forget for a moment, though, because Ludo was staring at him with his eyes full of wonder.

"The most beautiful man in Oxford", Ludo mused, leaning in to press a soft kiss on Morse's cheek. "And I get to call you mine for tonight."

It would've, perhaps, been too early to promise Ludo longer than that, to outwardly proclaim the foolish, lovelorn devotion already taking root in his heart, so Morse just let out a contented hum as he laid his head on Ludo’s chest.


	2. Chapter 2

When Morse finally pushed himself up and off the mattress, it was at Ludo’s insistence. Morse would’ve been perfectly content falling asleep right there and waking up at some ungodly hour to the realisation that he’d still have to go to work in the morning, but Ludo drew him out of the tired haze with soft words and touches. What finally did it was not the practicality that they had to, in fact, clean up, but rather Ludo reminding him of a freshly opened bottle of wine that was probably now very much perfect to drink.

He was feeling a bit shy and awkward all over again, now that most of the heat was gone and he was almost shivering against the still air of his empty flat, but he didn’t find it in himself to refuse when Ludo asked him if he wanted to shower together. It was definitely _unusual_ , but ended up being nice enough, Ludo all sly smiles as he massaged soap onto Morse’s shoulders and neck. Things quickly got increasingly risky in terms of the moment heating up again, so after half a minute of altogether drenched snogging Morse had to rinse himself off and step out.

“There should be a spare in the drawer. But take your time, I’ll have a look at the wine“, Morse turned to say over his shoulder, facing Ludo’s smirk one last time before he wrapped a towel around his waist and slipped out of the bathroom. He flinched a little at how cold the air outside was, and then again at the sharp sound of his doorbell ringing.

It was pretty late for anyone to be looking for him, unless there’d been a breakthrough with something case-related, so after an exasperated huff, Morse rushed to his bedroom to grab his boilersuit. Luckily it was easy enough to pull on, and he only had to hope he’d soon have time to put some clothes under it. He wasn’t very fond of the idea of wandering into a crime scene dressed in what amounted to less than pyjamas.

Morse opened the door to Jim Strange standing there like it was a perfectly ordinary thing to do, and tried his best not to give anything away with his face. He simply raised an eyebrow and nodded in greeting, eternally glad to realise that the shower had stopped running. If Ludo had any sense about him, he’d stay wherever he was now until whatever this was was over.

“Good evening, matey”, Jim said, stepping forward while looking his attire up and down. “Sorry to bother you in the middle of work, this’ll only take a minute. I’ve actually been meaning to come around and help if you -”

“Just get to the point, please”, Morse said, giving Jim a pained smile. He wasn’t being rude on purpose, but it wasn’t exactly easy to ignore the itchy stress of having Jim step over his doorstep and into his house, while the _evidence_ of what Morse had been up to just a while ago wasn’t at all properly taken care of.

“Well, I've got a work address for this Tate girl that Doctor Benford was due to see, Friday night. Thought you'd wanna know, in case it was important”, Jim said, as Morse grudgingly closed the door behind him, trying not to visibly wring at his hands. He let out a non-committal sound, trying to come up with _any_ excuse not to invite Jim any further into his house, when the noise of soft footsteps startled him.

“Morse, I can’t seem to find my shirt”, Ludo said as he slowly emerged from his bedroom, clad in naught but his briefs and the towel slung over his shoulders to catch the water still dripping from his hair. “Have you - oh.”

Morse stared at Ludo for a second, his face blank but very probably growing as red as a field of tulips, and then turned to look at Jim in abject horror. The look on Jim’s face wasn’t much different, except he pulled himself together a fair bit faster before clearing his throat. Morse still tried to scramble to save some of his dignity.

“Jim - I - uh - he’s - Ludo, this is -”

“Jim Strange”, Jim said, and Ludo nodded back politely, as if there was nothing amiss at all. Morse wasn’t sure if all the blood in his body was rushing up to his face or draining out of him through sheer mortification.

“Ludo”, Ludo said. “We were up at Oxford around the same time, me and Morse. Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise”, Jim said, and his tone was friendly enough, even though Morse didn’t dare look at what sort of a face he made in response. The words sounded as if spoken from somewhere far away.

“Well, that was all”, Jim said, clapping Morse on the shoulder and taking a step back. “I won't stop if you've got company. Don't worry about seeing me out. I know the way.”

Morse knew well enough that those words really meant anything _but_ , and he shot an embarrassed and apologetic look at Ludo before opening the door for Jim once again and following him out.

“I thought you said you were tired of seeing bare backsides in the hallway”, Jim muttered, as Morse had closed the door enough for their voices not to carry inside the house. “Remember? When you were living at the section house. Said you wanted to have your own four walls to escape it.”

“It’s really not - you don’t understand”, Morse stuttered. “He’s a, uh, college friend, and -”

“Look, I don’t really care to know more than I need to, and your off-duty business is yours. As long as you don’t go around bringing evidence back home”, Jim said, giving him a pointed look. “I do have eyes, you know, and today a few of the pictures walked out of the building around the same time as you did. I know you’re doing it because you want to help, but I have to make sure the office is orderly ran, alright? It’s my responsibility now. Anything goes missing, it’s my neck.”

Morse tried not to frown, because he did know Jim was right. It still didn’t feel very good to be chastised like a child.

“Anyway”, Jim said. “Have a good night, matey.”

“You too”, Morse said, deflated, and slipped back into the house like a hermit crab into its shell without any more of a proper goodbye. He’d definitely need wine and his music to drown a memory like _this_ in a timely manner, among others, and luckily, Ludo seemed to have come to visit him to help him do just that.

He let out a long sigh before closing the door and heading off to help Ludo search for his shirt, if it was still missing. Not that he felt any particular rush for the man to get dressed, now that it was just the two of them once more, but it felt like the polite thing to do.

**Author's Note:**

> i guess we could say Ludo found Morse's weakness and exploited it mercilessly to his own ends... said weakness is the prostate
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3 Please let me know what you think, comments mean a lot :D
> 
> I have a mountain of s7-related AU ideas to work on, but haven't written anything proper yet, and I have also done a lot of outlining on the Soft Like Summer Rain sequel... but alas, I haven't had the energy to work on any of them. Maybe I'll get a hold of myself and post more Talenti content soon, I only have to make it exist first. Violetta will definitely show up in the next one. ;)


End file.
